


Day 1: Holding Hands

by Lilbug121



Series: Floyd/Janice/Zoot 30 Day OTP Challenge [1]
Category: The Muppets - All Media Types
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, F/M, Fluff, M/M, OT3, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3493226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilbug121/pseuds/Lilbug121
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day one of a 30 day OTP challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 1: Holding Hands

Janice isn't surprised when she notices Zoot's hand growing slack in her own, but looking at him she almost laughs. She debates nudging him awake, but eventually decides against it. Instead, she nudges Floyd.

"Zoot, like, fell asleep again." Floyd laughs.

"I'd be more surprised if you said he was awake".

"Yeah but, like, he's still totally holding my hand. Look". Zoot was taking an impromptu nap, surprising exactly no one, but had somehow managed to do so still sitting upright (or at least as upright as he usually sits), and his grip on Janice's hand had only slacked in the slightest. If they didn't him know better they could easily mistake him for awake.

Janice giggles. "You know, Teeth told me that he, like, found him asleep standing up once?"

When Janice tries to pull away, Zoot unconsciously tightens his grip on her hand. She could pull away if she really wanted too, but she found the instinct too endearing, and allowed their hands to remain entwined.


End file.
